


Dignity pants duty

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: ABDL, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Nurses, Restraints, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: It's been over a month since Dr. Chilton revoked Hannibal's bathroom privileges, and he was starting t lose hope in ever seeing them again until Barney is assigned to diaper cart duty.





	

It had become standard, it wasn’t supposed to be, but it was now. It had been a month since Chilton had revoked Hannibal’s toilet seat privileges, the longest they had been withheld. Hannibal’s confidence in the temporary nature of this punishment was starting to chip away now. The diaper cart passed by his cell twice a day. Well, it had really always passed by his cart now, hadn’t it? It was just now that it was  _ stopping  _ at his cell twice a day. Humiliating really, just as Chilton wanted it to be. In his past life Hannibal had enjoyed the privilege of expecting a certain polished lifestyle, but now grime and discomfort had become the new standard. A rather unfortunate standard. He hated how  _ dirty  _ Chilton made him feel. With only two pairs of ‘dignity pants’ a day, he had fallen into the pattern of trying to space out his ‘accidents’ as best he could to minimize the time he had to spend wallowing in his own messes. The only upside to the arrangement, as far as Hannibal could discern, was that Barney was occasionally given diaper cart duty. It wasn’t as much an upside as much as the least bad part of the arrangement. Hannibal was still forcibly strapped down and handled like an infant or worst, with tough firm hands touching and handling him beyond his control. It was just that with Barney, there was a layer of trust. If Hannibal had to be forcibly molested by anyone, he would choose Barney a million times to one. 

“Good morning Dr. Lecter,” Prior to his new...punishment, Hannibal would’ve happily slept until the 9a breakfast tray cart, assuming none of the other inmates disturbed his slumber. Waking up to Barney, his one friend in this seemingly never ending hell, wasn’t too bad either, and he had woken up clean and dry for a change as well!

Hannibal sat up on his cot and looked to the nurse “and good morning to you too Barney, Frederick playing with your work schedule I see?” Barney had been with him the night prior, it was unusual for him to work a night and day shift back to back. Perhaps even illegal. Not like that would ever stop Frederick.

“Yeah well, we might not be so understaffed if we didn’t y'know...someone didn’t give the BSHCI that whole ‘where nurses go to die’ reputation,” Hannibal smiled slyly, friendly banter was more than welcome as far as he was concerned.

“Now Barney, tsk tsk tsk, watch your tone, you wouldn’t want to be the next to fall victim to the eye-stealer of the Baltimore State home for the Criminally Insane, besides, i never intended for her to die. Maybe if this place was run by a  _ REAL  _ doc-”

“Please Dr. Lecter,” the fatigue of working a full shift, and knowing he still had a full day of work ahead of him was visible in Barney’s eyes. From the dark bags under them to the mile long stare. They had had this discussion before many times, and it was never overtly pleasant. Hannibal dropped it, it was the least he could do. Barney smiled, sometimes Hannibal’s gentle empathy was just what he needed.

“Alrighty, let's get down to business.” Hannibal was drugged, masked, and cuffed with his wrists behind his back and feet on the floor. Slowly, he laid himself down on his cot, as he was now accustomed too. The diaper cart was rolled into his room

“Would you like to have your dignity pants changed Dr. Lecter?” Hannibal shook his head, he had waken up clean and dry, and while it would maybe be slightly more hygienic to be in a fresh pair of ‘dignity pants’, the experience was always unpleasant, if not traumatic, and Hannibal would rather avoid the experience at all costs. 

Barney cracked a bit of a smile, Hannibal had lied about this before. “Well is it alright if I check you anyways?” He’d hate to leave Hannibal sitting in his mess all day. Hannibal nodded shyly, he appreciated Barney always making sure to ask permission before doing anything, and he wanted to be cooperative. Still, Hannibal did his best to block Barney out as he un-buttoned his pants and slid them down. Instead he focused in on the grey ceiling and allowed himself to be somewhere else. He remembered sitting in the garden behind his uncle’s old estate. So he went there, and just hoped Barney would be done fast.

Barney hated to admit it to himself, but there was something exciting about standing over Hannibal like this, like commanding a wild animal. But Hannibal hadn’t been lying, his ‘dignity pants’ were perfectly dry. If Hannibal were a child Barney would’ve praised him for not wetting the bed.

“Dr. Lecter,” Barney said warmly, drawing Hannibal back out of his trance. “You know I won’t be back with the diap- dignity pants cart for another 12 hours,” Hannibal nodded quietly in agreement. Yes, two visits from the cart a day, one right after waking and one before bed. Just like when brushing teeth.

“There’s no need to hold it, just relax and let go,” Barney suggested, never breaking his warm, comforting, smooth tone. Hannibal’s face burnt red. If he didn’t know better he’d suspect that Chilton had set this up, he loved to gawk at Hannibal’s naked figure, and at his humiliation. Behind his mask Hannibal seethed, but Barney kept on smiling, pulling Hannibal’s desk chair over and sitting down behind him.

“I can’t stay here all day now Dr. Lecter, but you can’t’ hold it in til the end of the day either, and we’d both hate for you to sit in your used dignity pants all day, right?” Reluctantly, Hannibal solemnly nodded. Happy with Hannibal's agreement to cooperate, Barney loosened Hannibal’s restrains a bit, making it easier for him to relax.

“There, that feels better doesn’t it?” Hannibal nodded, thankful. “Now just lean back, relax, and let it go,” Hannibal looked at Barney nervously, something he almost always avoided with all the orderlies during his ‘dignity pants’ changings. Barney gently placed his hand down on the front of Hannibal’s diaper, careful not to accidentally molest Hannibal further, keeping his touch innocent and light. And in a moment Barney’s efforts were rewarded by a drop of wetness. It was progress, but he knew Hannibal could do better than that. 

“Come on now dear,” Barney used his other hand to gently stroke Hannibal’s hair, and caress his face. Hannibal had for so long been deprived of touch and comfort and compassion, like a cat he instantly pressed up against Barney’s hand. Wanting nothing more in the world than to be pet and spoken softly too. He almost purred. As Barney caressed hannibal, he felt something begin to poke his other hand, it was clear Hannibal was aware of it to, as the cannibal quickly pulled away and faced the opposite direction. Barney moved his chair closer and pressed his hand against Hannibal’s diaper. He could feel his erect penis.

“Hey there,” Barney cooed “what’s wrong? Nothing to feel embarrassed or ashamed of,” Hannibal still refused to look at Barney but his dick grew harder and Barney could tell. “Shh...everything is alright, nothing to be afraid of, I’m not judging you, it’s all completely natural” Hot tears fell from Hannibal’s eyes, and he blinked them away best he could, shuffling his legs a little. Hannibal’s shyness made Barney’s heart ache, he rubbed the front of Hannibal’s diaper. “Come on now love, everything is okay, just breathe and relax...do it for me?” Hannibal lost his breath and reluctantly released a light stream into his ‘dignity pants’, which Barney was very pleased with, feeling the diaper grow damp under his hand.

“There! That wasn’t so bad! I’m so proud of you!” Barney praised, Hannibal was still curled in on top of himself, so as a reward for being so good, Barney unlocked his ankle shackles. Caught off guard, Hannibal rolled over and stared at his legs, moving his feet around a bit to test his new freedom. He then looked up at Barney, confused and still very much embarrassed. 

Barney smiled down at him, “it’s okay, I trust you, do you want to be held? That was scary huh?” Hannibal lapped up this type of benevolent attention and graciously let barney pick him up and hold him in his lap. Hannibal curled up instantly into barney, with the nurse’s hand holding his own, and one still on the dignity pants. Hannibal had done a good job, overcoming his fear of humiliation and trusting Barney, but Barney wasn’t so sure Hannibal was done yet. Barney gently massaged Hannibal’s padded crotch, and in response he let out soft moans from behind his mask.

“You’ve been such a good boy Hannibal, such a good boy for daddy,” Hannibal gasped as his cock grew harder whilst Barney jacked him off. 

“D-daddy” Hannibal repeated in a hushed moan. Barney nodded and nuzzled the side of his face.

“Yes pumpkin, daddy is right her and he is going to take good care of you, do you think you can fill your diapy for daddy?” Hannibal moaned again, shooting a hot load into his cushy padding, filling up his diaper soon after, fully giving in to the little boy narrative Barney had written for him. Barney felt the diaper expand under his hand, and smiled in contempt. 

“Good boy Hannibal,” and he unlocked hannibal’s handcuffs, allowing hannibal to hug barney and sit in his lap more baby-ishly.

Hand still on Hannibal’s diaper Barney asked, “did my little baby go uh oh in his diapy?” Hannibal nodded, happily indulging in this fantasy Barney had crafted, for once glad Barney referred to his diapers as something a little more humiliating than dignity pants.

“Yes daddy” Barney smiled, glad to see Hannibal playing along, and laid him back down on the cot. Sure, the job was a little stinkier than it had been originally, but Hannibal didn’t hesitate to watch as Barney peeled off the used diaper and replaced it was a new one.

“There, all nice and clean” Barney said once Hannibal was finally tapped back up. “You were a very good boy for me, I know changings are hard and scary, but you were very brave and let me do what I needed” Barney leaned over Hannibal and unbuckled his mask, letting it drop to the floor. “Thank you”

Hannibal sat up immediately, feeling his freed face, tracing his fingers around his jaw with disbelief. 

“Barney-”

“Shhh….it's okay, I trust you” Barney said, with the utmost confidence, cutting Hannibal off. “Would you like me to hold you some more?”

“But...Dr. Chilton will see,” Hannibal pointed out, motioning towards the one security camera in his cell, always fixed on him. Hannibal realized that if Dr. Chilton really was watching he would have seen that entire scene that Hannibal and Barney had just let play out.

“...Dr.Chilton is a sick perv Hannibal,” Barney responded, very dry and matter-of-fact, “He’s probably jacking off to this right now,” he teased. Hannibal shone a slight half-smile before eagerly climbing back up into Barney’s arms. He curled up against Barney’s chest and sucked his thumb childishly. Barney smiled, admiring how comfortable Hannibal now was, and hugged him close, protecting him. Barney knew he’d eventually have to put Hannibal down, clean up the restraints and move the diaper cart on to the next cell, but he wished more than anything in the world that he wouldn't have to.


End file.
